


Luna

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bleeds through the cracks of his half-closed eyelids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

She is like the moon.

Her memory shivers on his skin, when the nights are too long and lonely and dark. She bleeds through the cracks of his half-closed eyelids, trapped somewhere between the lightless world of dawn and twilight. He remembers when her smile would blaze up within him, a sun burning holes through his skin.

Only Hisana could sear him down to what he was, reduce him to ashes and embers of real thought and feeling, not phantoms of themselves. She's the phantom now, the moon shining through his open window.

But she's gone, Byakuya whispers.

Gone.


End file.
